Fairytale
by adorablehazel
Summary: Everyone has their own fairytale. Check out Miyu and Kanata's fairytale. Please Read and Review .


_Not all stories are fairytales neither does all fairytales come true. I am no princess to dream of a prince charming riding a white horse neither am I a damsel in distress in need of her knight in shining armor to be rescued. My life is not a fairytale but deep down in my heart I believe in fairytales and happy endings…._

_Sometimes we feel empty as if there is a huge gap in our heart. There is always this nagging feeling in the pit of the stomach that something is missing and that something is pretty important. We always hope to find our prince charming that would come sweep us off our feet not giving even a second glance to the person who is the dearest to us. How strange it is that we forget our special reality to be in a common fantasy._

Miyu Kozuki, a high school student, believed in fairytales, she always thought that she would find her perfect prince charming and have a happily ever after. Though she used to believe in fairytales and all those stuff her best friend/home mate/ arch enemy/secret crush thought of it all as a stupid waste of time. He could never bring himself to understand what's so amazing about a perfectly gentleman prince charming. He never dreams about finding himself a princess nor does he know of any guy who does then why the heck does all the girls want their guys to be so so….. Perfect. They are not perfect themselves then why do they want to find a perfectly gentleman …. May be so that they can intimidate them, make them pay for their shopping sprees, carry their shopping bags.

It was a summer afternoon and Miyu was calmly reading another romance novel on the couch when Kanata suddenly jumped from the back on to the couch. Miyu however wasn't affected as she was so used to him and his tactics or may be because she was so engrossed in reading that she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"What are you reading?" Kanata asked as he snatched the book from her hands looking at the front cover, "ahh a love story AGAIN". Miyu fumes and yells, "What is it to you? I can read whatever I want now give me my book back."

He smirked and asked, "And why should I listen to you?"

"Well because basically that's my book" she replied with her hands on her hips. "So?" was the only reply she got from the lad which made her all the angrier. "So? So? You are asking me so? Just give the damn book. I was at such an exciting part. Stop being a bully for once Kanata"

"No can do missy. You are not done with your part of the chores yet nor should I say you have not even started with any of your chores and its afternoon already." Kanata said calmly but with a stern voice.

"I will get all the work done after I finish this book please" Miyu pleaded but Kanata was just stubborn and didn't give her back her book and rejected all her pleads which fumed Miyu to a new level and she jumped on him to snatch that book back only for him to hold his hand up in the air above her hands reach. She struggled against him and tried to at least get her hand to the book but she failed.

"You have been reading this book from the time you woke up Miyu. Give the poor book a rest and get the work done." Kanata replied irritated. "Nooooooo" Miyu yelled which annoyed Kanata, "You can't ask me to do that. I need to know its ending or I might die out of curiosity. You have heard the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat" Right? Now you wouldn't want me die of sheer curiosity. Would you?"

Kanata rolled his eyes at her drama and replied with a blank expression, "You are not a cat Miyu and don't worry you are not so easy to die. If you were then you wouldn't have survived not knowing how the maths problems are solved or which chemicals mix into what."

Miyu glared daggers at him while saying, "May be because they don't make me curious, m not dead"

"Nothing about studies makes you curious Miyu. Now get the work done or say bye bye to your book". Kanata said. Miyu stared at him with jaw dropped and pointed an accusing finger at him saying, "You can't do that. You are not my teacher to confiscate my book".

"Oh really. But I am not confiscating your book I am just borrowing it from you" He said with a mock smirk on his face. "Well if you take it from me without my permission it won't be called borrowing".

"True. You have a point there but still bad luck little gal I am not giving it back to you unless you finish the work." Kanata said still keeping the book high in the air. Miyu kept thinking what to do. She tried everything, anger, pleading, fuming, requesting, drama but nothing worked. Now she has to use her only last resort, "The Puppy Face". She grinned maliciously thinking that he can not reject the puppy face and gave herself a pat on her shoulders mentally for the brilliant idea. She slowly turned towards him as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Please can I have my book back? I promise I will get all the work done as soon as I finish this book."Miyu said with a puppy face which was getting hard for Kanata to resist. He looked at her once again then sighed and said or rather asked, "Fine but I don't get why you gets excited reading those romance novels or fairytale stories. It's not like you are gonna find some prince charming."

It was now Miyu's turn to raise eyebrows as she said, "And who told you I read this books to daydream about myself finding a prince charming?"

"It is obvious the way you go into lala land and dream about finding a perfect guy every time you read those books? Kanata said with a small smirk placed on his lips. Miyu looked flustered and stuttered, "I …I…don't go into lala land and I don't expect a prince charming" she then glared at him.

He smugly smiled at her and said in a teasing tone, "Oh but its hard to believe. Why don't you prove it to me?" Miyu flushed again but this time in anger and said, "I don't need to prove anything to you, you annoying idiot".

"Ahh so you do believe in finding your perfect prince charming. I pity that guy" He again said smugly which made Miyu stomp her foot in frustration and mumble about how impossible he is. She again glared at him and said, "Lets make a deal if I proved to you I am not finding my prince charming or go into fantasy world, you will give it me my book back"

Kanata cocked his head to the side and put his finger to his chin as if he is thinking seriously then smirked and said, "Fine. Deal" Miyu with a determination to win didn't think twice before saying, "I am not finding my prince charming because I already have someone that I like". She mentally groaned and scolded herself for letting it slip by as she watched Kanata's eyes hid behind his bangs. Kanata then replied with a tint of jealousy in his voice, "I don't believe. I am with you all the time and I have never seen you interact with any guy that interests you in that way"

"So does that mean that you are stalking me? Miyu replied with a grin as the grin faded with Kanata's answer, "That's called as keeping an eye on you to keep you out of the trouble as you are my responsibility. And don't change the topic just tell me who is he?"

"Oh crap now what should I say? M doomed. He will surely give me cold shoulder if I tell him that it's him. What have I gotten myself into? Miyu thought as Kanata tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. Miyu rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly before saying in a small whisper, "Its You"

Kanata's eyes widened as he stared at Miyu with his big amber eyes and just stared. He couldn't find any words to express what he is feeling. Miyu didn't knew what should she decipher the meaning of his silence and continued in a low soft voice

"I am not tortured by my evil step sisters and mom as I don't have any step family to begin with(_but you sure can pass on being an evil_), I am not cursed by an evil witch to be asleep for forever(_But science classes can sure make me go into dreamland_), I am not as beautiful and fair as snow _( I mean I may not be that beautiful but I still am pretty as I have long blonde hairs that fall down to my waist and amazingly stunning pair of emerald eyes_), I don't really talk to animals or sing with them and do household chores with their help (_until and unless bowmeow is not counted as an animal_) but still I believe to have a fairytale of my own. WITH YOU."

She looked down at the floor while thinking how she should have kept her big mouth closed and mentally scolded herself until Kanata kissed her on cheeks and whispered, "I am glad to sweep you off your feet, my damsel in distress" Miyu looked up with widened eyes and threw herself on him in a big bear hug with a huge grin plastered on both their faces. Kanata then put her down and pinched her nose in a loving yet teasing gesture before saying, "You still have to do your chores Miyu. You can't skip that" he smirked at her dropped jaw and went out of the room. Miyu then started her chores with a small smile on her face

I don't expect my prince charming to be sweet, gentle and caring all the time. I like my prince charming just the way he is, rude, uncaring, insensitive, arrogant, meanie, kind, over protective, loving, adorable and the very best part is that he is mine..

_Their story is their very own fairytale which came true. They are not like the most fairytale couples who are sickeningly sweet to each other. They are quite the opposite as they are constantly at each others throat. They are always fighting for the smallest of reasons. They couldn't be themselves without teasing each other. It would be like something is missing if they are not bickering. It's just the way their fairytale is and they wouldn't want it to have any other way. _

_Sometimes life gives us our very own fairytale which we need to hold on to tightly. Instead of finding a fairytale in the fantasy world, life gives us a chance to create our own in the real world. Its hard to decipher when where and how you are gonna meet your prince charming and how he is gonna be but one thing that's for sure is that he is YOUR prince charming and of your very own fairytale. He may not be what you would have expected him to be as you never know if you are what he expected you to be. Give your fairytale a chance who knows it could be the best ever thing that's ever happened in your life_


End file.
